beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
BBAH Doujinshi (Part I)
This is the list of links to read the' Beyblade: Angel's Heart''' doujinshi.'' : * Read the pages right to left Story Outline After finding out about the power of their enemy team, Team Psychic, the BladeBreakers have been given a month to prepare for a battle. In that time, the BladeBreakers come across an old friend they met in Hawaii a year ago named Naoto, a novice beyblader that somehow beat Kai in a beybattle! Word of Naoto's win against Kai reaches the ears of aother enemy team of the BladeBreakers: the Saint Shields. Dunga decides to challenge Naoto to a beyblattle and steal her bitbeast. But little does Dunga, and everyone know, that naoto's bitbeast is heavenly as an angel... literally! Chapters Chapter One While training for their battle with Team Psychic in one month, the BladeBreakers come across an old friend they met in Hawaii one year ago! : One: A Familiar Scent Chapter Two Tyson tells Hilary of when he and the rest of the BladeBreakers first met Naoto and her sisters while training for the Hawaii stage of the tournament, known as the BladeDancers. : Two: The Fallen Angel Chapter Three The enemy team of the BladeDancers, the Black Roses, sends them a letter of a declaration of war! But as they fight, the BladeBreakers realize that the bitbeasts of the BladeDancers are not as they seem! : Three: The Black Roses Chapter Four With a swift win for the BladeDancers, Kumiko decides to take the boys out on the town to celebrate. But when Kai stays behind with Naoto, she begins seeing into Kai's heart, and it makes him mad! : Four: Naoto's Words Chapter Five Word of Naoto's win against Kai reaches the ears of the Saint Shields, and it intrigues Dunga. when he goes to the BladeBreakers' house to challlenge Naoto, he realizes that not everything about this girl is sugar and sunshine! : Five: Dunga vs. Naoto Chapter Six After Naoto's win against Dunga, Kai gets upset when Ray makes an embarassing suggestion that Kai's anger towards Naoto may actually be romantic feelings. When an angry and exhausted Kai trains himself to exhaustion, he finds himself in a pinch with Dunga! : Six: Mixed Feelings Chapter Seven Naoto's sister, the popular singer Frankie, needs some extra models for a photo shoot and asks Naoto and the BladeBreakers to come fill-in. While having fun with costumes and make-up, the photo-shoot becomes a massive beybattle! : Seven: Lights... Camera... Beyblade! Chapter Eight Naoto reveals to everyone that she needs to leave because of the Black Roses hunting Naoto down, because her bitbeast is the only spirit in the world that can counter their most powerful team member's bitbeast: the devil-spirit Demolot! : Eight FINAL: Until We Meet Again Extra Chapter(s) Special Chapter Naoto reveals that her olser sister Frankie will be in town to do a concert. But the BladeBreakers are too busy to go, so Naoto decides to attend the concert alone. While thinking of what to do with her extra tickets, Naoto comes across some new friends... and a mystery! : Special Chapter: '' Revelation meets Angel's Heart!! Chaos at the Concert!!''